


Your Soul is Evergreen.

by thatslovelyharreh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Romance, excessive swearing sorry, just cuteness, nature!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslovelyharreh/pseuds/thatslovelyharreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' new neighbor. He mows his lawn too much and is one with nature. Louis just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soul is Evergreen.

Louis shoves the pillow over his head, burying his face as far as it will let him, into the mattress. He feels like a truck hit him.

“For the love of God.” He groans loudly, voice groggy and rough from not enough sleep. His pounding headache letting itself be known as a result of a long night with the boys, stomach turning queasily. 

The same thing has been happening for the last couple months, since his neighbor moved in. Said rude neighbor, has been mowing his well-maintained, very green lawn before noon at least once a week, if not more. 

That is clearly unacceptable, it’s fucking summer, and no one should be up before noon in Louis’ opinion. Louis tries to only cut his grass when his neighbors start to complain and leave him nasty notes in his dingy mailbox.

Louis had yet to meet this mysterious man who been waking Louis up at least once a week, honestly, who does that shit once a week? 

All he knows is this neighbors name is Harry, according to the organic fruit basket left on his doorstep they day he moved in.

_Hiiiiiii. My names Harry, I’m your new next-door neighbor. If you ever need anything just knock! Hope you like fruit, I picked these myself! Xx_

Louis may have eaten the apples and plums because he didn’t have the heart to throw them away; he balanced them out with pizza afterwards.

And before today, he wouldn’t of have the heart to march over there and give him a piece of his mind, but he had a raging hangover and needed at least five more hours of sleep to function.

He rolls out of his nice warm bed; automatically missing the warmth, fuck this neighbor, honestly. 

Though, he has woken up now, having mind to make sure he’s wearing clothes, a pair of trackies and a tank top, good enough.

The moment he swings open his front door, he squints his eyes and thinks about shrinking back into his house, too fucking early for nature.

Louis trudges outside, barefoot, the sun gleaming too brightly in the sky for his current mood. He isn’t paying attention much; just following the quite obnoxious buzz of the mower, until a tall curly headed person’s back comes into view.

Immediately, he pauses where he stands, Louis can’t see much, but what he can see is a well-define back, tattoos covering at least the backs of his arms. 

Louis needs to refocus, remember the anger, this is important.

“Excuse me, mate.” Louis raises his voice when he gets close enough to this giant, mowing in just some low hung denim shorts, Jesus. That should be illegal.

No answer, “Mate!”

Curly turns around at this and fuck, okay, he’s really fucking attractive. How could he have not realized he was living next to this? His hair was pushed from his face, with a floral headscarf, a very light sheen of sweat covering his body.

Louis has had his share of pretty boys distract him, not today though. No one messes with his sleep.

“Hi!” Harry chirps loudly, shutting off his mower, and leaning against it. His bright green eyes almost twinkling.

“Can you stop fucking mowing this early?” Louis blurts out, shoving his hands into his pockets, jaw clenched. Okay, not the best way to start a sentence. 

Harry looks taken aback for a moment, like a baby deer in headlights, a frown replacing his smile, which irritates Louis even more. “Early? It’s almost noon.” Curly tells him.

“It’s too early, alright?” He snaps, his headache hitting against his skull harder as his anger boils more and more. Why can’t he just say okay, so Louis can sleep again?

“I didn’t even get your name!” Harry smiles widely again, avoiding Louis’ demands. His straight white teeth gleaming as he wipes his gigantic hand across his forehead.

“Louis. Can you please just, not? Alright?” He huffs, starting to feel warm; he’s not sure whether it’s from the weather, his anger, or this attractive boy in front of him.

“This is…um…the best time for me? And it’s super important to water and maintain your lawn.” Harry replies, with a small sigh, like it’s obvious. Judgy eyes roaming Louis’ semi-greenish yard.

Louis did not come here to be lecture on how to maintain fucking grass; he’s lucky if he remembers to shave his own face most days. 

“Listen mate, I’m not trying to cause trouble. Just stop mowing before noon, that’d be ace.” Louis tries, digging his toes into the too-green grass beneath his feet.

“No.” Is the reply he gets from the other boy. No. No?

Louis can’t help but flat out scoff, “No? Are you fucking with me?”

“It’s perfectly reasonable to mow my lawn, so no, I won’t. Plus you’re not very nice.” Harry retorts, his voice low, but steady.

“I’m not very nice? Are kidding me?”

Who says ‘not very nice?’ Just call him an arsehole or something, which stirs the angry Louis pot even more. It’s too early for all this, for lawn mowing, for this boy’s stupid smile and curly locks.

“Sorry for your luck, maybe go to sleep earlier.” Is all his reply, shrugging lightly, before turning back to his machine, start to tug at the string to start the engine.

Louis has to ignore the way his neighbor’s biceps flex.

Louis stands there for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like an idiot for a few seconds, no sarcastic retort surfacing. Fuck.

“Well your garden looks like shit.” Is all that he can conjure up in his hung-over mind. Not his best, Niall would never let him live that comment down. 

And to be honest, he’s lying, actually. Harry has a very beautiful, vibrant garden, nestled against the brick of his house. All the flowers arranged neatly by color, all alive and pretty.

At that comment, Harry turns around, his face crumpling. “Wh…what?” He stammers, his voice softens.

“You garden looks like shit.” He repeats slowly, careful gauging his reaction, craving a reaction. Harry probably looks hot when he’s pissed.

Harry turns his head, to look over his garden, pushing his plump lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it. 

For some reason, that seemed to crack him. Were Harry’s eyes watering? Fuck. Now Louis really feels like an idiot, he didn’t realize this tattooed giant was so damn sensitive. 

“Um, oh. I-I, yeah, sor-sorry.” He mumbles out, swallowing hard, his eyes lowering to his own bare feet, avoiding Louis’. It was obvious, for some reason, that insult hurt him. 

Louis had the ability to find someone’s weakness, he wasn’t usually proud of it.

“I have to, uh, g-go. Sorry.” Harry squeaks quietly, before abandoning his mower, and stumbling towards his house, before quickly sliding in the backdoor and slamming hard, Louis winces. He definitely doesn’t look cute when he’s sad.

He stands there, like an arse for a moment, actually starting to feel guilty. Nice going, he thinks to himself. It was like being mean to a kitten.

Louis wants to knock on his door, telling him he’s gorgeous and so are his flowers, but he instead turns on his heel, leaving the curly haired boy alone.

“Are you joking.” Louis whines, chucking his pillow at his window, where unwelcome light is seeping through. 

The red, loud numbers telling him it’s just past eight in the morning and his neighbor is mowing his law yet again.

For a moment, Louis doesn’t even think it’s logical to be moving his lawn again already, he just did it yesterday. But as he so guilty recalls, he stops him right when he started and afterwards, he didn’t catch Harry outside all day.

Louis doesn’t think he can show his face outside again, too scared to face the man he made tear up a little. But he couldn’t help replaying the way Harry’s face fall at his words.

He huffs, swinging his bare legs off his bed; he decidedly can’t sleep until he makes the pretty boy happy again.

After a quick run to Tesco and a bag full of overly priced organic fruit, he nervously finds himself on Harry’s lawn, with his back turned towards him, hunched a little. 

A pretty purple flower tucked behind one ear. He’s fucking adorable, Louis decides.

“Harry!” Louis shouts over the rumble of the mower, biting his lower lip and fixing his hair a bit.

He can visible see Harry’s shoulders tense, his muscles look so fucking good…

“Look, if you’re here to yell at me, please don’t. I just got anxious, since I didn’t finish yesterday, I had to cut it.” He says replies softly, after shutting down the machine, his eyes clearly not as bright, and his tone definitely not happy with Louis.

“It’s fine, really, mate.” Louis swallows hard, he’s shit at apologies. “I’m sorry I was such a prick.”

His neighbor perks up at that, his green eyes starting to liven a bit. “Oh, it’s okay. Thanks for apologizing.” He replies sincerely, man he’s an easy forgiver. That doesn’t surprise Louis though.

“I didn’t mean it, you know. Your garden’s really beautiful, looks out of a magazine or somethin’.” Louis is babbling, this boy is so pretty; he hopes he is saying the right things.

“Really?” A smile appears on Harry’s face, dimples popping out and leaving dents in his cheeks. Dimples, fucking dimples.

“Yeah, you should uh…like design peoples yards. I don’t know if that’s a job. Wait, that’s a landscaper. You could be a flowerscaper, is that a thing?” He’s speaking absolute nonsense, but he notices the way Harry preens under his compliments.

“I am in school for biology actually! I love flowers, I almost don’t have a favorite cause they’re all so pretty and unique and…” Harry continues on for minutes about flower and nature, Louis is pretty sure if anyone else was talking about this shit, he would be bored out of his mind.

But Harry was so enthusiastic, so passionate and this baby giraffe enthralled Louis. 

“I’m sorry, I’m going on and on.” Harry falls silent, wide eyes subtly looking Louis up and down, and then meeting his eyes.

“It’s fine, mate. Interesting stuff, innit?” He replies lamely. Louis had completely forgot about the plastic bag of fruit behind his back and shoves it towards Harry’s chest.

“What’s this?” Harry asks, eyeing the bag, somewhat suspiously.

“Organic fruit, for you. To apologize.” Louis says, nervously. He’s not entirely sure whether Harry thinks he’s a full idiot yet.

Harry nearly squeals at that, like it’s a fucking diamond. He opens the bag and searches through excitedly. “That’s so nice of you, Louis! This will be so good in a smoothie!”

“You’re welc-,” He was cut off; by Harry’s large gangly arms tugging him into a hug…against his bare chest. Harry was good couple inches taller than him.

Louis had pulled anyone in months, this was the first male contact he’s had in a while, and not to mention Harry’s extremely gorgeous.

No, Zayn cuddling with him during a horror flick doesn’t count.

“Anytime.” Louis clears his throat after Harry lets go, catching a scent of his cologne. Of course, he smells good too, like flowers and man.

Louis scampers into his house, like a blushing schoolboy after that.

Louis disappointingly didn’t have any reason to talk to Harry. He couldn’t think of anything, but on the Brightside, Louis has noticed Harry cutting his grass a little later than usual. He approves.

He fucking jinxed it; it’s eight-thirty in the morning and he’s awake. 

The machine is buzzing louder than usual it seems, though it’s probably just in Louis sleep-addled mind.

Louis doesn’t have enough body strength at the moment to pull himself from his confines, doesn’t have the energy to pull on some pants. 

He settles for a pillow over his head and his earphones playing slow songs softly.

It happens two more times, eight-thirty in the morning, two more damn times. 

Louis has had quite enough; he’s tried being nice really. He hasn’t said anything since. He thinks about Harry a lot though, much more than he likes to admit.

By the time night falls, the boys are over watching some pointless football match with beer and pizza.

“Mowin’ his lawn at fuckin’ eight in the mornin’!” Louis slurs, swinging his beer around for exaggeration, swishing the liquid around the rim.

“That sucks, dude.” Liam agrees, nursing his first beer still. Wimp.

“You should just break his mower.” Niall laughs, with pizza shoved in his mouth and a beer tilted to his lips.

“That’s a fucking great idea, Nialler.” Louis agrees, leaning over to pat the blonde’s head, he’s so smart sometimes.

“Lou, no.” Zayn sighs, giving Niall a death glare.

“Yes, that’s great. Excellent, knew why Ni’s my favorite.” 

“Rude.” Zayn sighs, lounging even farther onto the couch.

The boys clear out around one in the morning, that’s when the plan is put into action. 

First, Louis grabs random tools, scissors, plyers, and a hammer. 

Second, semi-drunk Louis quickly manages to find Harry’s shed, where said evil device is kept.

Third, Louis opens the covering and starts cutting wires, and stabbing manically at things that look important.

He goes to bed, feeling very good about himself.

It isn’t until grass-cutting day Harry comes. Louis gets a loud knocking at his door. 

It’s early, too early, of course. This is his luck.

He ignores the knocking, hoping it goes away. It doesn’t.

“Coming!” Louis finally shouts, shoving his legs into some shorts, not bothering with a shirt.

Louis opens the door to a very sexy, very pissed off Harry.

“You broke my mower!” Harry accuses, his eyes narrowed.

“No, I didn’t.” Louis replies calmly, swallowing a little to hard.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” He nearly shouts, it honestly takes Louis aback a little to hear this nature fairy swear.

“I don’t appreciate you waking me up and accusing me of nonsense.” Louis huffs, trying to avoid eye contact. He’s never been a great liar.

“Really? Who else would have chopped all the wires and smashed the motor?” Harry asks, his voice so low and gruff. His chest rising and falling fastly, he was actually wearing a shirt today, what a disappointment. 

“Dunno, man. Sorry.” Louis shrugs, finding his doorframe interesting.

“You really are a prick.” Harry replies, his face flush and eye watery once again before storming off back to his house.

Louis sighs, shutting the door, wondering if he can make this better with organic fruit again.

The thing is, he likes Harry, sorta has a crush on him, he’s cute and gentle. Louis isn’t use to boys like him.

If Harry loves flowers that much, imagine how much he must love his partner.

Louis snaps out of it, when he hears smashing outside.

He peeks out his window, to see a huffy Harry, loudly and aggressive pulling his garbage cans down his driveway, before giving Louis house a death glare, but he looks like a angry kitten, so it doesn’t work.

If Louis was smart, Louis would leave Harry alone and cut his loses. Does he do that? No.

He listens to cussing and swearing through his open windows the whole day, as he tries to work on a summer course for university. It’s actually hilarious listen to Harry swear, with mild curses like, “Monkey shit.”

There’s loud banging and frustrated groans as Harry attempts to fix his mower. Yeah, Louis feels like shit.

So when he sees Harry retreat back into his house for something, Louis quickly takes a glass from his kitchen, fills it with nice cold lemonade, and sprints outside, leaving it on Harry’s workbench before scrambling back inside.

A few minutes later, he hears something outside his door. It’s an empty glass, with a pretty white flower in it. That made him smile more than it should and for the entire day.

After a very rowdy night at the pub with the boys, Zayn dropping him off, he tosses and turns in his bed, unable to sleep.

He’s drunker than usual, so that automatically means he is ten times braver.

Louis marches over to Harry’s house; at lord knows what time it is.

He knocks loudly, impatiently, admiring the hand painted ‘welcome’ sign.

Harry answers, a confused look on his face, he’s sweaty. Why is he always sweaty and pretty? Louis decides to ask.

“Why are you always so pretty and sweaty?” Louis smiles widely, leaning against the doorframe.

Harry’s look of confusion soon drops and he chuckles delightedly. “I’m sweaty because I was doing some yoga. I don’t think I’m always pretty though.”

“No, you are. So pretty! Like your flowers, really.” Louis insists, touching Harry’s curls, without permission. He leans into it, just a little.

The blush creeps up on Harry’s face. “Thanks, Lou.” 

“I broke your mower.” Louis confesses sadly, frowning at himself and slides his hand from Harry’s locks, he doesn’t deserve to touch such nice, soft things when he’s mean.

“I know you did.” Harry smirks softly, he’s not mad. He’s an angel.

“Do you hate me? I’m not very nice.” Louis whispers, his words only slurring a little.

“I don’t hate you. You’re quite pretty, yourself. You’re just cranky.” He chuckles, his eyes amused and warm.

“It’s like, you know, um, like when boys are mean to girls when they like them? That’s like me, but I’m a boy. I don’t even know if you like boys. But I do, I hope you do. I think I have a crush on you. Is that lame? That’s really lame.” Louis blabbers, his mouth not stopping.

Harry’s lips, gentle, soon silence him. Though, they’re taken away from his before he gets the chance to kiss back. That’s not acceptable.

“Come back tomorrow, when you’re sober, and you sir, can help me fix the mower, you destroyed, you grumpy little demon.” He whispers, his lips still close to Louis’.

“’Kay.” He murmurs, demanding one more kiss before Harry helps him back to his own house.

Needless to say, Louis comes over, tries to help, doesn’t work out, and watches Harry fix it.

Also needless to say, one day Louis sells his house and moves next door, to join the beautiful garden and it’s fairy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first oneshot, let me know what you think. If you have any prompts, please feel free to message me! Find me on tumblr and talk to me! Thankkks. xx My tumblr name is runningrebelx


End file.
